nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Denzel Liones
Margaret Veronica Elizabeth Caroline † |rank = Assistant Great Holy Knight |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights Pleiades of the Azure Sky |abilities = Judgement |equipment = Two Druid-blessed swords |manga = Chapter 153 |birth = October 16 }} was the Assistant Great Holy Knight and Captain of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky. He is also the younger brother of King Baltra Liones. Appearance Denzel is an older man of tall stature. He has long hair that is tied, and a distinguishing mustache and beard. As a Holy Knight, his attire is mainly armor with what seems to be a vestment underneath. Personality Denzel is an intelligent and highly alerted man, as he seems quite knowledgeable. He is also quite confident of his own strength, as he had taken on Fraudrin despite knowing he's a member of the Ten Commandments, without a single sign of fear. History Sometime ago he was exiled by Fraudrin who was in possession of Dreyfus's body from the Kingdom, and was around then that he formed the Pleiades of the Azure Sky. Plot Great Fight Festival arc Denzel is first seen within a secluded space where Fraudrin was brought, whom Fraudrin has recognized instantly as Denzel Liones. Planning to extract information regarding the Ten Commandments out of the demon, the Holy Knight soon engages in battle with the former, boasting about his ability as a human to fight equally against the fearsome Demon Clan. Fraudrin prepares to attack again but Denzel casts Dead Man's Revenge upon him, causing the Demon to see the ghosts of those whom he had slain in the past. Fraudrin refused to halt, which caused Denzel to activate Judgement as well, Deathpierce soon joining the battle after casting Melody on the demon. Knowing his chances, Fraudrin decides to escape, but fails to do so as Perfect Cube was cast. When Fraudrin claims that he is not a real member of the Ten Commandments, Denzel tells him that he cannot deceive them, but was shocked after learning the true identity of the Commandment Fraudrin has substituted. After the commandment of "thou shalt not kill" Grayroad interfere their duel by breaking the Perfect Cube, Denzel had no choice to let them escape to avoid being affected by Grayroad's commandment. Abilities and Equipment As a Holy Knight of his veteran years; Denzel is extremely powerful in his own right as he was able to fight on par with the likes of Fraudrin, a member of the Ten Commandments, while still in possession of Dreyfus body who was once the Great Holy Knight, keeping up with each other's blows. Abilities |Shinpan (Jajjimento)|}} is Denzel's unique power. It allows him to curse his enemies by drawing the souls of those they have killed towards them. These souls of the dead torment the affected until they themselves are killed. Weapons Denzel carries two swords that were said to have been blessed by the prayers of the Druids which possess the power to harm demonic beings. Goddess Within one of his blades dwells a goddess which he is able to summon after chanting a series of random enchantments, then by offering his body as a vessel for her manifestation in exchange for his life, he gains a symbol in both eyes. Power Level Relationships Battle Great Fight Festival arc *Fraudrin vs. Denzel Liones & Deathpierce: Indecisive Trivia *According to the official databook(s): **Special ability: Dancing **Hobbies: Poetry **Weak Point: Sweets **Dream/Hope: Avoiding the Holy War or winning it **Regrets: Having inflicted a serious injury on his brother **The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he got lost for three days in the Forest of White Dreams as a kid **What he wants the most right now: A chance to try out his “power” References }} Navigation es:Denzel Liones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pleiades of the Azure Sky Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Royal Family Category:Deceased Characters